It was wrong
by travellingrose
Summary: It was wrong. Stiles knew it. She wasn't just a normal girl. No. She was Allison Argent. The girl who hunted down wolves. The granddaughter of the man that beat him up, almost to death. But most of all, the girl who his best friend was in love with. His best friend's ex-girlfriend. (3x01)


**READ AT YOUR OWN RISK! And by that i mean you might find some grammar errors and i'm sorry, i just couldn't help myself.**

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Teen wolf.

* * *

It was wrong. Stiles knew it. She wasn't just a normal girl. No. She was Allison Argent. The girl who hunted down wolves. The granddaughter of the man that beat him up, almost to death. But most of all, the girl who his best friend was in love with. His best friend's ex-girlfriend.

Stiles didn't know how it had started. It could be the way she either laughed or gave him an incredulous look when he joked around. The way she didn't ignore him, didn't pretend he didn't exist. Even now, when he passed by her, she would give him a small smile. Not a word, just a weak smile. For a random person, such act wouldn't mean a thing. But for Stiles, it made him happy. He would instantly grin at her, happy that even after she and Scott had broken up, she stillacknowledge him. That night, after Scott had gotten his tattoo, that quickly healed, the last thing Stiles had expected was to see her, in the car next to his, with Lydia. He had instantly reached to say 'Hello', ignoring Scott's protests. That moment, he hadn't cared about what Scott would think. Allison had left, no idea where, for the summer and seeing her back lighted up his world. It was only when Lydia drove off, that he had realized what he had done.

Even when the deer crashed into the girls car, Stiles and Scott had quickly run out of his jeep. Stiles first thought had been to run to Allison, but seeing Scott he knew he couldn't do that. So instead he went for Lydia, the girl whom he once wanted to impress. The redhead whom he had dreamed about for years and who was no longer in his dreams.

First day back at school was the day Stiles had been most excited about. He couldn't help but feel nervous though. He had been somewhat thankful for that deer accident, that made him want to know the reasons for why a deer would be so afraid to crash into a car. He had been so curious that his father had to almost drag him to school. Well, he did drag Stiles away from his computer.

In class he tried to get himself distracted, especially after he saw Allison giving Scott a paper. He had given his best friend thumbs up when he had spoken to Allison, for the first time after the break up. And it had hurt him, doing such gesture. Thumbs up. He couldn't help but sigh somewhat in relief when Scott was called out of class. For the rest of the class, he had pretended to listen to the teacher while watching Allison from the corner of his eye. He had stopped though when the birds came through the window. He had instantly pulled Lydia down, knowing the girl would probably just stand there with her eyes widened. Stiles had watched as the birds went crazy, not believing this was actually happening. It took him a few seconds until he realized Allison was also in the room and quickly looked over at the brunette that was making his head go crazy.

Stiles had wanted to go up to Allison after the birds all fell down, mostly dead. Had wanted to go up to her and ask her how she was, if she needed anything. Stiles had wanted to talk to her. He kept his eyes on her as he stood up. _Come on Stiles, you can do this. You won't be doing anything wrong, just saying 'Hello' and asking how she is._ He was actually going to start walking towards her when his father walked into the room. Somehow that made him stop on his tracks. He didn't know what the hell was wrong with him. He should be calling Scott by now, should be telling him what was going on. He shouldn't be thinking about Allison. He shouldn't. Scott would be hurt if he ever found out the truth. That Stiles had feelings for Allison, the girl Scott was in love with. Stiles knew it was wrong.

He knew Allison would never feel the same way, because unfortunately he was no Scott. He had no choice but do what he did best, picture them together, dream about what would be like to kiss her, to hold her in his arms. To call her his, his girlfriend. It was wrong. Stiles knew that. But as far as he knew, dreaming wouldn't hurt anyone. It especially wouldn't hurt the boy he not only considered a best friend, but also a brother.


End file.
